Night Not Forgotten
by Mazylover
Summary: When a strange girl appears many odd events follow. And Ray has a runaway sister! Better than it sounds cuz I couldn't think of a good sum! [CURRENTLY ON HOLD]


Mazylover: Ok I don't own any of the Beyblde characters. Now just read the fic!

-  
** Night Not Forgotten**

Chapter 1: Moonlight Runaway  
-

Hope's tears hit the ground as she sobbed silently. Her long hair covered her face and green eyes. "Hope, where are you? Hope, come on," called a familiar voice. "There you are," said her brother as he walked towards her. _Darn it,_ she thought,_ he found my hiding place._ She looked up and wiped away her tears. "You ok?" her brother asked. She nodded as he put a comforting arm around her. "Hope it's going to be alright. You'll see," said her brother. "I know, it's just so..." Her voice trailed off looking into her brother's deep golden eyes.

Loud voices could be heard downstairs as their parents bickered. Hope looked out the window and saw a clear night and full moon. "It'll be alright," her brother repeated, "They fight all the time." "I know but they don't have to drag us into it!" Hope exclaimed, "I can't stand it!" She placed one hand on her beyblade and the other on the window seal. "Hope... w-what are you doing?" Her brother stuttered as she opened the window. He was answered when Hope jumped out the window to the ground. "Hope! HOPE!" he cried out, watching helplessly as his sister disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Hey guys, come check this out!" Tyson yelled, spotting the bit beast in the air. "Whoa, look at the size of that thing. It looks like it's coming from the park," said Max, "Come on, let's get a closer look," said Tyson running in the direction of the park. _That bit beast seems familiar, _thought Ray. 

"Draga, attack!" Yelled a girl with long flowing black hair and green eyes. She had a blue and white Chinese-styled fighting outfit. She was concentrating on her opponent, who was apparently winning the match. He smirked at her as his large dragon-like bit beast attacked. Not only was he attacking the girl039;s bit beast, but also the girl herself. Her clothes were cut up and blood seeped through her right sleeve. "SHADOW BLADES!" She commanded her bit beast that was soaring in the sky. It immediately dove down allowing everybody to get a good look. It was a black jaguar with white-feathered wings. There was a silver crescent moon marking on its forehead. Ray stood in shock as he recognized the bit beast. It had belonged to his sister who ran away when she was eight and he nine. He watched as the white, feathery wings turned into dark blades. The bit beast shot the blades towards its opponent. The attack not only stopped the beyblades rotation but also shattered it into pieces. "Cool! Did you guys see that?" Tyson exclaimed. "You- you beat me," stuttered the opponent sulking away. The girl fell to her knees taking in deep breaths. She finally turned to see five people around her age watching her. "Whoa! That was so awesome! How039;d you do that?" Shouted Max coming up to her. She smiled and said, "It039;s pretty simple. That's an attack I designed when I039;m really beat." "You mean you designed that attack?" Tyson asked as everyone gathered round her. She nodded. She winced and put a hand on her right arm. Ray suddenly pushed through them looking towards the girl. "Are you okay?" He asked concern filled in his voice. She looked up at him and gasped.

"Ray?"

"Hope..."

"It's really you?"

"Yeah. Long time no see, huh?"

She nodded.

By now everyone was staring at them in confusion. "Uh Ray, who is she?" asked Tyson and looked as though he suddenly got a great idea, "I know! She's you're girlfriend? Oooh..." that earned him a whack in the head from Hilary. "Ow! What was that for?" Hope smiled and shook her head. "No he's my..." Her voice trailed off as her vision blurred. She fainted and fell into Kai's arms. Kai looked a bit startled but quick go back his emotionless expression. "So Ray," Max said, "what was she about to say." "I'm her brother," he said. Everyone just starred.

-

Mazylover: And that's chappie one! Review! 


End file.
